Slayers: TNG (Lily)
by Outlaw Coyote
Summary: Eighteen years after the end of TRY, the adventure continues as Lina and Gourry's oldest daughter sets off on her own quest... PLEASE R&R!


Slayers: TNG (Lily)  
  
By Outlaw Coyote  
  
Episode 1  
  
Well, here I am—little thirteen-year-old Lily Gabriev, daughter of Gourry Gabriev and the famous Lina Inverse—off to save the world. All by my lonesome… well, unless you count Melle. I guess you could say she's my sidekick; but she's Melle, and she'd never call herself that. She wasn't even supposed to come… but I'm getting ahead of myself, here.  
  
1 I guess this whole thing needs an explanation. Hang on a sec while I get my facts straight…  
  
I guess it all started when we got that letter. Mom did, I mean. I just happened to be in the room when she opened it—my little brother Allen and I had been sneaking cookies all afternoon, and I'd forgotten to destroy the evidence. I mean there were crumbs everywhere. But anyway, about the letter… Mom opened it and got this look like she used to when we were about to take off somewhere. Of course that was before we found out she was gonna have another kid, but still. I definitely got the feeling this meant action.  
  
"What's it say?" asked Dad, walking in, having finally convinced Allen to take a nap.  
  
Mom grinned. "Listen to this! 'To the honorable Lina Inverse and Associates: Your assistance is needed to ensure the security of this world and others. The reward we offer is considerable. We request a meeting as soon as possible.' "  
  
Dad frowned. "Nobody ever remembers my name…" He sighed. "Well, at least these people didn't refer to me as 'that dude with the sword'… jeez."  
  
"Gourry! The letter…? What do you think about it?"  
  
He shrugged. "I dunno. What do you think?"  
  
"What I think is that we're back in action!"  
  
"Lina, no…"  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'?! This is GREAT!"  
  
"Not for you, it's not. You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Like hell I'm not! What's gotten into you?! It's nothing I haven't done before—or can't do again!"  
  
"No, you can't—not in your condition."  
  
Mom threw her arms up. "WHAT condition?! I'm only pregnant!"  
  
I stifled a giggle. Typical Mom… once she hears the word "treasure" or "reward", she'll go for it; logic and common sense be damned. At least that's what Zel used to say… anyway. They went back and forth with the "are not"/ "are too" thing, and they were starting to sound like Xellos and Filia to me. My parents can really get into it sometimes, but I swear it's more of an affection thing. I don't think I've ever seen them get mad at each other and stay that way.  
  
Finally Mom folded up the letter and put it in her pocket. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
Dad sighed. "I don't know… pass it on to Filia? Amelia?"  
  
Mom shook her head. "Uh-uh. Filia has to stay with Val in case the New Council decides to try anything again, and Amelia and Jeffrey are up to their ears in diplomacy and paperwork. Gourry, we have to go!"  
  
Suddenly I got an idea.  
  
"I'll go," I offered helpfully. Then they both turned and looked at me, and I suddenly felt very stupid. "I mean… it's, um… it's an idea…"  
  
Mom looked at me like I was crazy. "No!"  
  
Dad shook his head too. That just made me more determined to go.  
  
"I've gone with you before—I know how to handle myself! Mom, Dad, please! I'll be fine, I swear!"  
  
"Lily, you're thirteen…" Dad started.  
  
Oh yeah, like I hadn't heard that six billion times before. "So was Mom!" I argued, crossing my arms. If neither of them could go, it just had to be me!  
  
"Well—"  
  
Mom gave me the Serious Frown. "The answer's no. You're not experienced enough. That's the end of it."  
  
I sighed. "Fine…" I started out.  
  
"Oh, and Lily," Mom's eyes narrowed. "No more cookies today, okay? You'll get sick."  
  
I turned red and ran for it. Oh well—so I'd lost the battle. But I could still win the war. You see, I had an ace up my sleeve…  
  
* * *  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! Bye Allen-chan!" I waved from the roadside in front of our house, setting off toward Emeraldas, the city where our clients—my clients—were waiting, according to the letter. "I'll write, okay?"  
  
"Be careful, sweetheart!" Dad called from the doorway, my loudly- protesting little brother in arms.  
  
"That was not fair, Lily," Mom reprimanded, walking up to me. "Using outside influences is totally unfair."  
  
I suppressed a grin. Good old Aunt Luna… I knew I could count on her to back me up… "Sorry," I said as meekly as I could.  
  
"I'm sure." Mom sighed and fished something out of her purse. "I suppose the least I can do is give you these… I have a feeling you'll need them."  
  
My jaw dropped. This was cool! "Your Dragon's Blood talismans?!" I squeaked, eyes wide. "Really?!"  
  
"It's a loan," she clarified quickly. "Be careful with them, okay? And good luck. I know you can do it—and win."  
  
"Yeah?" Hey, praise is good…  
  
"Of course you can—you're the daughter of the great Lina Inverse, after all!" She winked. "So go get 'em."  
  
I grinned and gave her one last goodbye hug. Heck, she's my mother…! "Bye Mom."  
  
"Yeah, yeah… you have all the fun. Bye Lily."  
  
I waved again and started off down the road, putting on my loaner- talismans as I walked. I really felt like a professional with those on, y'know? Sword, spells, talismans… what more did a sorceress need? I picked up the pace, striding confidently onward.  
  
It only took about two minutes to realize I was going the wrong way.  
  
Trying not to let such a minor slip ruin my moment of greatness, I kept going until I came to a crossroads, where I could reverse course and not be seen going back the same way only minutes after leaving. Now that I was finally on course, my adventure could really begin…  
  
* * *  
  
There, you're all caught up.  
  
* * * 


End file.
